This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing finished sewn products from a roll of cloth. More particularly, the method and apparatus pertains to cutting predetermined lengths of fabric from a large roll of fabric and then performing various sewing operations on the fabric to produce articles such as lined drapes, sheets, valances, etc.
Heretofore, one of the major expenses in producing valances was cutting lengths of fabric to precise lengths and then sewing folded hems on the edge of the fabric prior to performing additional sewing operations. Such has been time consuming and labor intensive adding considerable cost to the finished products.